The Real Lion King
by ArizonaSivy
Summary: Imagine if the characters from the Lion King acted a little bit more like real lions and have fun observing the consequences! :)
1. Ahadi makes an Announcement

**AN: This here is, in a way, a satirical fanfic. My idea is that the creators of the film did a really bad job in depicting the natural life of lions. Thus, the plot was full of unfortunate situations that normally wouldn't have happened. Now imagine if we took some of the key scenes from the story and made the ones involved act according to nature. What would happen then? My opinion is that this would finally set things right, and I wish to prove that in every one of the short chapters of this story. **

**The first little change takes place back during old Ahadi's time. Hope you enjoy it! I'm waiting for all your reviews, as usual.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Ahadi makes an Announcement.**

It was during a nice, sunny day in the Pridelands. All creatures of the kingdom were happily taking care of their regular business, turning the circle of life undisturbed by any threat or dark shadow… Well, maybe except for the few wildebeests that had been hunted down by the local lion pride that day. But those didn't have anything to worry about anymore.

One of the carcasses was given, in the course of privilege, to two adolescent males- sons of the lion king, the pack's leader. The princes were in the middle of their feast, gulping up the tasty meat. The older one, Mufasa, who had a yellow coat and short brown mane, was munching the ungulate's thigh, while his younger sibling Scar, who also had a yellow coat and brown mane (obviously, since there are no lions with black manes) had his head buried in the dead animal's bowels. The boys were having a great time together, while the race they were having to swallow the best treats before the other one was lots of fun and filled their morning meal with a playful atmosphere.

But suddenly a big shadow fell upon both of them and the brothers paused their joyful eating. It was the majestic large figure of their father, the king- a mountain of muscle covered with goldish-brown hair. When he called their names, his sons lifted their sticky red faces from the corpse and greeted him with a smile. Ahadi smiled back saying he had an important announcement to make- putting his paw on Mufasa's shoulder, he said that he wanted to make his older son his heir and successor to the throne.

The brothers looked at each other a bit surprised. _But what's going to happen to Scar, then?_ – Mufasa asked. With a sad face, Ahadi informed them that he was going to make only one of his sons king, and since Mufasa was born first, he was chosen by fate to become the heir. But still this didn't make much sense to the young lions. The older one felt it wouldn't be just since it was no one's merit or fault to be born earlier or later. Also, the brothers competed and fought each other cause it was good training, but all in all they were friends- giving a higher position to one of them could result in a conflict, and conflict wasn't good for the pride. Scar agreed, reminding their father that until now his brother and him had created an excellent team with the older one's impressive strength and the younger one's cunning wit.

Ahadi scratched his hairy head. _So what do you suggest, then?_ – he asked his sons. Scar answered- _It's simple, father. Why not let both of us rule together, without making a difference? After all, we have been getting along pretty well. It would be a shame if that were to change._ The king looked at his sons and wondered, saying that the pride never had two leaders at the same time… He asked if the boys really felt that they would do better together. Mufasa and Scar grinned at each other. The younger one said- _Well, we would have to divide our tasks between each other… and try not to argue over the food, and_ _the females … But yes, I guess it is possible._ The older prince nodded.

Not seeing a better solution, Ahadi sighed and agreed. _Okay, you guys can rule together_ – he said. _Just don't fight with each other, for heaven's sake! _The brothers cheered with a double_ hooray _and from that day the king began training both of his sons in the knowledge and art of being a just ruler.

And so, after a few years, when it was time for Ahadi to join his ancestors, Mufasa and Scar both became the leaders of the Pridelander lions. They both found themselves mates and avoided the temptation of jealousy, one of them not acting as if he was more important than the other. Each of them also took care of this part of their father's duties for which they were better skilled- Mufasa was an eager protector but radically emotional, so he took up the job of surveying the kingdom and fending off any of the dangers that could harm the lionesses during hunts or their vulnerable cubs. Scar, the cold and slothful, yet unsurpassed in rational reasoning, took care of planning the future actions of the pride and solving the various problems of the land and its many inhabitants. Together, they did an excellent job and lead the Pridelands to a new era of prosperity that lasted even in times of trials when nature seemed to have turned away from them. Since they had many sons, their successor was selected by means of a fighting tournament. Even though the ones who lost had to leave the pride, this law was considered just and provided the kingdom with a new line of strong rulers.

* * *

**AN: You see- I just change one detail in the plot and bam! Everything is in order. A lion pride isn't really established like a human kingdom- it is possible for two and even four males to be leading it. If Ahadi let his sons rule together, in a natural way, Scar wouldn't have become envious of Mufasa and so he wouldn't have killed him, exiled Simba, joined with the hyenas nor done any other silly stuff, since he'd be focused on becoming a good king. It was really that simple! Ahadi, you doofus...**

**Still, a question remains- what if this had actually not happened? Is there any other way to save the Pridelands?**


	2. The Lionesses make a Choice

**AN: ... and so we proceed to the second chapter, taking place a bit later than the latter. Enjoy! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The Lionesses make a Choice**

It was the day the members of the pride have all been waiting for. King Ahadi, noble and old, was about to deliver his last goodbye before leaving the kingdom in the paws of his son Mufasa. The whole family of lions gathered at the foot of Pride Rock, watching as their former ruler was about to take his place in the circle of life.

_This is it, my son_ – said the king to Mufasa. _My time has ended and I am off to live the rest of my days in the wilderness. I am old and weak, but you, the new king, young and strong, will lead the pride for years. _Mufasa was sad and didn't answer. He'd known for a long time that this would come eventually. He could also hear the silent sobs of the lionesses behind his back. And so the son embraced his father and afterwards Ahadi just turned around and started walking. Mufasa was watching him for a long time, until the old king disappeared away over the horizon. Now it was his time to carry the burden of the crown.

The new leader of the pride turned around to address his subjects. But as soon as he was about to speak, he saw that… there was no one there anymore! It looked like the females had all gone back to the lair. A bit astonished, Mufasa made his way up the hill and inside the cave, but what he found in there was even more surprising. In the middle of the den there was Scar, lying and relaxing with the lionesses swarming around, fawning over him, licking his fur and waiting on him. This was very unusual behavior in what was _his_ new castle.

_What's going on here?_ – asked Mufasa. Noticing him, the females all smiled awkwardly while Scar gazed at him, laughing mysteriously. But no one said a word. Irritated with their disregard, the lion turned to his mate. _Sarabi?!_ – he inquired. – _What's happening? I don't like the way the females are acting. Tell them to stop!_

But the poor lioness just shrugged, not really knowing what to say. _I… I'm sorry, Mufasa. This is the choice that the pride has made. The others think that… Scar should be the king, not you. We took a vote last night and I'm afraid the majority was against you…_

_What?!_ – he roared, infuriated. – _This is treason! Sarabi, you know well that my father chose me to be his successor!_

Hearing that, the females started to justify their reasons one by one, creating almost a choir of voices. They were saying things like- _Ahadi's not the king anymore_ and _We've already made up our minds on who should rule over us_. There were also voices that said- _Scar's the smarter one anyway _or _He's so handsome with his dark mane- I'm sure he'll be a terrific father for my cubs. _His younger brother neither did nor said anything in response, only continuing to smile with both malice and delight.

All of the noise and Scar's grin made Mufasa even more angry. _Enough!_ – he roared, making a combat pose. – _We will see about that! If Scar wants to be king, I challenge him to a duel! May the better one win, and then you will know who is more suitable to rule this land!_

The situation was looking pretty tense and Scar lost some of his confident demeanor, but the females didn't like Mufasa's behavior whatsoever. _You big bully!_ – they told him. _We will not let you harm our chosen leader or any of us!_ _Yes, you heard us! Get out of here! Go follow your old father, maybe you can still catch up with him! _The shocked lion felt like a stranger in his own land- his family had the audacity to turn away from him! Seeing that they were indeed unworthy to have him as king, and also that he had no chance against a whole pride of lionesses, Mufasa fled the Pridelands. Wandering in shame at first he really wanted to find Ahadi, but when after several weeks of searching he could not spot a single trace of him, he relented and started the life of a typical nomad lion.

Under Scar's reign, the Pridelanders prospered. Since the hyenas were never introduced to live within the borders of the kingdom, food and water was plentiful. Given an opportunity to actually show his talents, Scar overcame his natural urge to idleness and began taking an active role in managing things and protecting the pride- he ruled with an iron fist, but did not mistreat his beloved lionesses for giving him the chance his father did not even think to gift him with. He had many cubs and eventually one of his sons became the next ruler of Pride Rock.

And what became of the would-be king Mufasa? Well, being a resourceful individual, he didn't just die somewhere in the desert. Promising not to return to the hated land of his youth, he found another pride of lions, defeated its leader in combat and became alpha male himself. He also made his lionesses happy and left many successors to continue his bloodline in the African savanna.

* * *

**In this chapter I used the fact that lionesses actually tend to find lions with darker manes more attractive. So in a real pride they wouldn't care about which male was born first and therefore 'dark and handsome' Scar might be chosen by them instead of the red-head Mufasa. Well, tough luck for him, but that's just nature.**

**Still, just like last time, one question remains- what if this had actually not happened?**


	3. The Animals atend the Presentation

**AN: The third chapter's the first one that contains events from the actual movie. Enjoy! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The Animals attend the Presentation**

It was an important day in the history of the whole kingdom and everyone was very excited. Big and small animals from all over the Pridelands have gathered around the lions' dwelling place to see the one who would one day become their ruler- the newborn son of king Mufasa. The crowd was growing bigger with every passing minute and the moment of climax was very near. From the foot of Pride Rock no one could actually see much of what was going on inside, but all the creatures knew that they were about to witness something special. After all, Mufasa had been a good king and the birth of his heir was interpreted as a sign of a continuation of prosperity.

Everyone was getting anxious when finally Rafiki the shaman showed up. The animals made way for the old mandrill as he was said to be the one to perform the ceremony. He climbed the rock slowly, helping himself with his staff, and then disappeared from everyone's eyes. For some time, there was silence. The smaller animals started climbing on the backs of the larger ones to see better, but even the giraffes said that they couldn't perceive anything from where they were standing. And that was exactly what the lions wanted- because what all the other attendants of the presentation didn't know was that it wasn't actually organized for them…

Rafiki had disappeared and the startled guests decided to send a cheetah to check out if everything was okay. But as soon as the slim feline made a few steps toward the top of the rock… Well, let's just say that, having such a large number of prey gathered in one place on their own territory, the pride decided to turn the presentation into an unexpected ambush. To everyone's terror, Mufasa's lionesses suddenly pounced out from their many hiding spots and charging viciously into the crowd, picked up whoever they were able to catch for a very plentiful feast. The other big cats, stupefied at first, later happily rushed to join the hunt. After a few minutes of utter chaos, it seemed as if an old prophesy was fulfilled- for, as it is written in the Book of Armaments:

'_And the Lord did grin. And the people did feast upon the lambs and sloths, and carp and anchovies, and orangutans and breakfast cereals, and fruit-bats and large chu...'_

You get the idea. After this incident, king Mufasa's support among his herbivorous subjects diminished quite a bit, but since he was so overwhelmed with the happiness of having a son and also since the lions didn't really have to rely on the support of their prey, he couldn't care less. However, the presentation gave him a great dose of respect on behalf of the other predators and his own pridemembers- everyone had a great time during the largest feast they've ever experienced. The one who showed the most gratitude was queen Sarabi, as after giving birth she needed to eat well to regain her strength. That day she had the best meat delivered directly to her personally by the king.

Scar was extremely mad with himself for having missed the ceremony. Since he didn't really keep contact with his family he was unaware of what Mufasa was truly planning. In an overall bad mood he decided to go to the elephant graveyard, but unfortunately on the way he happened to come across a herd of angry buffaloes. Recognizing him as the treacherous king's younger brother, the giant animals attacked the unlucky prince…

Mufasa spent weeks looking for Scar, but finally he considered that his brother simply decided to leave after Simba's birth, knowing that now he didn't have even the slightest chance to become the king. Hoping that his sibling found his happiness elsewhere, he raised his son in the atmosphere of love and safety to be a good, strong ruler (at least in the eyes of the lionesses, that is).

* * *

**AN: Yes, lions eat other animals. How stupid of them to even think of going straight to their lair! I wonder if you can guess where the quote I used is from? XD**

**And still, a question remains- what if this had actually not happened?**


	4. Mufasa comes with a Visit

**Chapter 4 – Mufasa comes with a Visit**

Scar was just about to finish his lunch, swallowing the pesky long-beaked blue hornbill that had flown into his lair a moment ago, when he heard a most unpleasant voice behind his back. It was Mufasa the king, ordering him to let go of the feathered majordomo… The younger lion spat with disgust, considering that he rather be somewhere else at this time. But since he wasn't, he felt it would be best to exercise his smooth-talking abilities to somehow get himself out of the tight spot of being caught missing the royal son's presentation ceremony.

_Why, if it isn't my big brother, descending from on high to mingle with the commoners… _

But as soon as he said that, grinning sarcastically straight into Mufasa's face, the king must have felt insulted. It was why he proceeded straight to wiping the smile off Scar's face... with a forceful punch. The younger lion swayed at his feet, almost losing his balance.

_What do you think you're…_ - he started, aching all over and dazzled, but his voice was muted by the king's forceful roar. Blinded by anger, Scar roared straight back at him, and the doubled sound was so forceful that Zazu had to cover up his ears.

_A hippo with a hernia. I told you so_ - the bird whispered, quickly flapping his wings and sitting at a nearby rock to get out of the way of the lions who in his opinion were pretty much about to start fighting each other. But, luckily, none of them proceeded to attack.

_Sarabi and I didn't see you at the presentation of Simba!_ – Mufasa roared. Scar wanted to say something to answer him, but was immediately silenced. _This was the drop that spilled the cup, brother! I've had it with your constant insubordination. I hereby declare you exiled from the borders of the Pridelands! Leave, or I will be forced to make you leave!_

Scar wanted very, very much to attack his insolent sibling and strangle him to death, but looking in his blood-shot eyes and on the way he was tautening his buffed out muscles kind of made him abandon that unwise idea.

_Fine then!_ – he growled haughtily. – _May you, that little hairball of yours and this whole wretched kingdom rot! _Then he just turned his back at his furious brother and walked away. Before he disappeared from range of sight, he could still hear the annoying voice of Zazu, praising his lord for 'such a marvelously wise choice he made.'

Uncommonly angry, he went to the hyenas to set up a plan of revenge. He ordered Shenzi's pack to attack Pride Rock, but since she was smart enough to predict the results of such an act, she sternly refused. Deciding that he'd stayed in the presence of idiots for too long, Scar tried to kill the trio of his former friends, but after they called for reinforcements and he found himself pretty much surrounded, he decided to flee. In resignation, the former prince decided not to set his foot again in the land of his youth, heading to the home of another one of his secret partners- to Zira and her pride of outcasts. By their side he tried to forget about the past that gave him nothing but a headache, and since they accepted him as their leader, he considered that such a kingship was better than none at all. Zira didn't complain- after all, Scar was all she ever really wanted. Her lionesses also accepted him gladly, since every leader was better than the ill-tempered female they'd had to put up with…

* * *

**AN: By brutal laws of nature, Scar gets kicked out of the pride. In nature an alpha male would fight with any other lion who'd try to challenge him, even if it was his brother. But inthis case, Mufasa's natural brutality also somehow leads to peace. Another proof that 'nature would have dealt with it better'!**

**But what if this hadn't ever really happened?**


	5. The Hyenas prepare an Ambush

Chapter 5 – The Hyenas prepare an Ambush

Simba and Nala peeked out from behind the hill with a mixture of curiosity and fear. But both of them would certainly not confess to be afraid right now- after all, they made their way to the famous Elephant Graveyard, and everybody knew that only the bravest lions ever went there. The duo of friends gazed upon the enormous tusks and skull that laid before them almost like the entrance to a cave of some sort, and the darkness within tempted their childishly adventurous natures to check out what was inside the dead elephant's head.

_I wonder if its brains are still in there _– Nala asked, grinning. She'd never actually seen an elephant's brain, but the ones she did see when curiously investigating whatever was left of her and her pride's meals made her extremely interested and eager to see the one that would fill such a gigantic skull. And her companion seemed just as willing to do tha. _There's only one way to find out... _– Simba said, leaving her and approaching the skeleton. Nala decided to let him proceed, more instinctively than out of hesitation, but she was still watching him carefully. Simba made a few more careful steps, putting his head inside thedark hole between the animal's tusks. _Do you see anything? _– she asked. But the male cub didn't answer, instead quickly going even deeper inside, disappearing from her sight. Nala shivered, frowning with concern. _Simba? _– she called. _Simba! Come out of there, you're scaring me! _But since no one answered, she decided to follow him herself, hoping that this was only another one of Simba's jokes. In this case, she considered she'd pin him to the ground again for frightening her like that.

But unfortunately Simba and Nala committed a big mistake by not recognising the scent of hyenas around the elephant's skull. When the female cub went inside to look for her friend, what she found were not brains, but three vicious creatures that caught her in their claws before she was even able to cry for help- just like they did with Simba earlier.

In the air above the graveyard, Zazu was almost losing his mind out of fear for the two royal cubs. He was circling around, observing the area closely, but failed to notice anything. Disheartened, he flew back to Pride Rock and informed Mufasa about what had happened. The desperate lion king spent hours searching the Elephant Graveyard, but when he finally found the remains of the two cubs, there was nothing more to be done. He knew that it was the hyenas who'd done that, but since they were nowhere to be found and it was their land, he was powerless. Distraught and furious, he put part of the blame on the negligence of his majordomo- and this is how Zazu lost his job.

A few days later, still depressed by the recent events, the hornbill encountered Scar somewhere in the outskirts of the kingdom. As he thought that the prince had always hated him, he was deeply surprised to see Scar smiling and seemingly compassionate to his weak situation. _Oh cheer up, Zazu _– said the lion. _– After all, it wasn't your fault, really. It were those stupid, mangy hyenas who... deprived us of two of our youth, especially my dear, only nephew. What could you have done to stop them?_

The hornbill sighed deeply. _I suppose you're right, Scar. I will bear my exile as a sufficient penalty for not being able to persuade Simba and Nala from turning back. It was a terrible tragedy... Thank you for cheering me up, Scar. Before I go, let me tell you something that might make you feel better too, since I bet you are also concerned with what will happen with the pride now._

Right now Scar was mostly concerned about how to put his next target on the way to the throne, that is Mufasa, out of the picture, but since he was always acting as if he did care, he asked Zazu to speak.

_I'm sure you'll be happy to know this _– said the hornbill, preparing to take off into the air – _you've been away from Pride Rock for some time and this was the last thing I was able to learn before the king sent me away. Simba was not your only nephew. One of Mufasa's secondary mates has just given birth and the new cub is also male. Unfortunately I failed to catch the new heir's name... Well, I guess you'll just have to ask yourself. See you later._

Leaving him, Zazu was unable to notice the expression his words caused to apear on the lion's face. High in the air, he was also unable to hear his curses. Angry that despite Simba's death his plan had actually failed, Scar decided to never return to Pride Rock. After a time of grief and mourning, Mufasa took care of raising his second son to become king, and eventually this cub was the one to take his place.

* * *

**AN: This time curiosity killed the cat- literally. Of course, in nature hyenas (and all carnivores) don't engage in long talks and games before they catch their prey. That's one difference. The other one is that male lions usually have more than one cubs with more than one females. So Scar's plan to assassinate Mufasa's heir would not be enough to clear his way to the throne in real life.**

**But still, one question remains- what if this had not really ever happened?**


	6. Timon discovers the Truth

**Chapter 6 – Timon discovers the Truth**

It was another beautiful morning in the jungle and Timon was preoccupied with his search for breakfast- his favorite, crunchy grubs. Scrabbling around through old decaying tree trunks and singing along happily, he lost track of his two companions in exile- the overweight watrhog Pumbaa and the tame young adult lion Simba. He was sure that they simply went their own directions to not get into each other's way while looking for food, but after filling up his stomach with beatles the meercat considered it would be better to find them. Noticing himself alone among the trees, feeling a shiver going down his spine at the thought of what could spring out at him suddenly, he called out his friends' names.

_Pumbaa? Simba? Oh where could those two be... _– he asked, looking around with agitation. Straining his ears, he finally was able to catch some rustle in the grass. Hoping that wasn't some carnivorous monster, he silently went in the direction from where the sound came. Peeking from behind a tree at the edge of a small clearing, to his relief, he saw his two comrades sitting there together.

_There ya are! I've been lookin' all over for ya! _– he said, going their way. Simba had his back turned at him and Pumbaa was lying on the ground in front of him. At first Timon thought that the warthog was just tired of overeating, but he got a bit suspicious when Simba didn't turn back when he heard his voice.

_Uhh... Timon? Wait, stay where you are. Don't come any closer!_ – said the lion. His voice sounded very... strangely. _What? _– Timon asked, halting. _– What's wrong with him? Is he sick? Hey, Pumbaa! _– he raised his voice seeing that the warthog had his eyes closed and was probably asleep. But Simba sighed and said that it wasn't it. Then he lowered his head, raised from the ground and revealed to the meercat that their friend was actually... dead. And partially eaten.

_What in the... No. Pumbaa, no! _– Timon weapt, running and embracing the late warthog's head. - _What happened here? Simba... Talk to me!_

But the lion still had his back turned and was barely able to speak. He was shocked himself. - _I... I don't know. This just happened so fast... I remember Pumbaa tripped and cut his leg. I felt the smell of his blood and... and then... it just happened._

Thiat sounded very, _very_ bizarre. Wiping his tears, Timon asked for a closer explanation. Then Simba turned around- showing that his mouth was covered in blood.

_No... It was you, wasn't it! I can't believe it!_ – screamed the meercat. Simba tried to explain himself, saying that he didn't really want to do it, but it was futile. _– Stay away from me! You carnivores, you're all the same! I knew we should have left you in the desert! Oh, Pumbaa..._ And then, not waiting for the lion to get even hungrier, Timon ran away. Simba never saw him again.

Mad with himself and his own nature, he left Pumbaa's corpse in the jungle. For a few days he didn't eat anything, depressed with the fact that his urge for meat had left him alone, but when his hunger became irresistable he was forced to hunt again and to start feeding like a normal lion. Seeing that his forest home could no longer provide him with the proper food, he returned to the savannah and after some time, fighting through his childhood fear, he decided to return to the Pridelands to live with his old family, in an environment that would be natural for him. There he found Scar and the hyenas, but with the help of the lionesses, who were delighted to see him again, he managed to defeat his uncle and his army, regaining Mufasa's throne.

* * *

**AN: Yeah, you knew that this was coming, didn't you? Of course, lions eat meat. They cannot live if they stop doing that. So for Simba living with a meercat and a warthog, being deprived of his natural food, would eventually end with something like this happening. Life ain't a fairytale.**

**But what if this hadn't ever really happened?**


End file.
